I couldn't do it
by Siamese2005
Summary: Aang tries to let Katara go like the Guru told him to, but he just can't do it. Nor does he want to do it.


(Okay, here is my first Avatar fanfiction. I love that show, it is so cute. Aang and Katata are so perfect for eachother. Now we just need the episode to come where they admit to EACH OTHER that they love one another, heehee. This takes place right after "The Guru" TV movie thing. Crazy guru, telling Aang to forget Katara. That's crazy talk:) Okay, okay, on with the story. And remember, i do NOT own Avatar or the character. Like you needed me to tell you, right? lol)

Katara wiped tears from here eyes as she wrapped blankets even more tightly around the boy who had stolen her young heart. Aang shivered still from his wounds, his spiking fever, and the nightmares that plagued him. More tears slipped down Katara's cheeks. It broke her heart to see Aang in such pain.

"Oh Aang…" She sobbed as she knelt down on her knees. "Please wake up, my brave Avatar…"

_Aang ran endlessly through the empty abyss. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away; he had to find a way out._

"_Katara! Sokka! Toph!" He cried, trying to find a trace of his friends._

_Aang's heart sped up in fear. If Azula or Zuko found them they would surely bring them harm. Suddenly an image of Katara, his beautiful Katara, appeared before him. His heart was ripped apart at the sight before him. Katara was lying on the ground, bright yellow flames engulfing and licking her, burning her alive. Tears sprang to Aang's eyes as he ran for her, heartbroken and filled with a burning hate towards whoever had done this. Desperate, Aang reached out for her but before he could save her a hand grabbed his wrists, pulling him away from his love. Furious, Aang spun around to face the guru._

"_You have to let her go…" He whispered solemnly._

_Tears leaked from Aang's eyes as he struggled to get to Katara._

"_NO! LET ME GO!!! PLEASE!" Aang snapped as he tried to air bend the guru away from him, but nothing happened._

_Aang blinked. What was going on? Desperate, Aang looked up at the old man._

"_Avatar," The guru shouted. "The world will die if you do not let her go! She will die!"_

_Aang stopped struggling, eyes wavering. The guru looked at the young Avatar sadly._

"_I know this is hard, Avatar. But if you truly love this girl you will let her go."_

_Aang's heart was shredded, bleeding away, dying as he looked back where Katara had been. Aang looked around; there was no sign of her or the fire. The young Avatar spun to snap at the guru but he was no longer there either. Biting his lip to try and stop himself from crying, Aang felt the cold walls being built around where his heart had once been…_

_Suddenly Aang felt familiar warmth wrap itself around him, consuming him, stopping his fall into the black trench of despair._

"_Come back…" The warmth whispered to him, beckoning him._

_Aang looked around, the voice was soft and silky, just like Katara's. His heart began to ache, desperately trying to come back to life. Aang closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to bury himself into the warmth that was so much like Katara. He wanted to go to the voice like it beckoned, he desperately did. But if he did, she would die._

"_I-I have to go Katara…" He whispered, his voice cracking._

_He began to walk away from the warmth, to once again fall down the trench._

_Just then something warm with a silk feel to it was pressed against his forehead. It sent his heart a flutter, just like when Katara had kissed his cheek not too long ago, blossoming back to life. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He couldn't do it…_

Katara nuzzled Aang's cheek, desperate for him to come back to her.

"Aang…" She choked. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. I wish I could have protected you."

Just then Aang stirred beneath her, moaning in pain. Katara pulled away, shocked at the sudden movement, but her heart swelling with hope.

"Aang?" She whispered.

"K-Katara?" Came Aang's soft and pained voice.

Aang opened his eyes just enough to see Katara staring down at him in the same way she had when he had awoken briefly after fighting Azula not but a day ago. Her eyes were watering with tears about to spill over, the one form of water she could not control, as a relieved grin spread across her beautiful face. Aang felt his heart skip a beat at her smile then swell with the love that he still held for her. He was somewhat grateful, though he would never admit it aloud, for Azula striking him out of his Avatar state. If he had completed the transformation he would not be able to love Katara, and as selfish as it made him feel, he _needed_ to love her, he needed _her_.

"AANG!" Katara shouted with glee as she leaped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his neck, her tears wetting the skin there.

Aang blushed furiously as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her in return, relishing the way it felt to have her in his arms and the texture of her hair. Aang's blush deepened as he inhaled her scent, making him feel dizzy.

Too relieved to know what she was doing, Katara nuzzled him, causing a small squeak of surprise to come from the Avatar.

"I am so glad you are okay." She whispered, her own heart aching.

She had been so worried he would not come back to her. Seeing him fall after Azula had stricken him had broken her heart into pieces she feared would never be able to be put back together. Aang meant the world to her, he was her best friend, and though she had not even admitted it to herself until that fateful event, she did indeed love the young Avatar. Everything about him sent her heart a flutter and her body burning with not only a blush. Just now, with her face buried in his soft skin, inhaling his sweet, unique smell, made her want to stay by his side and to let him know that she loved him.

"I was afraid I'd lost you…" She let slip.

Aang stiffened at her words; she didn't know how true those innocent words were.

Katara looked into his eyes, blushing prettily. They were so close; she could feel his breath on her lips. She desperately tried to calm her beating heart and fight against the urge to close her eyes.

Aang stared at her, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, her hair still framing her face, no longer back in her traditional style since the fight. His heart fluttered, he couldn't stop himself from bringing up his hand to touch her cheek, sliding it into her hair, causing both of their blushes to become more intense.

"A-Aang?" She whispered, subconsciously leaning into his hand, closing her eyes.

Aang's gaze flittered down to her lips, which were slightly parted. He swallowed the longing he felt.

"Katara I-"

They both began to lean forward, much as they had done in the Cave of Two Lovers, needing to feel each other. But just as they were about to come together in a kiss, Sokka burst through the door.

"Aang! You're okay!" He shouted obliviously.

Aang and Katara pulled away, blushing madly. Sokka grinned at his friend as he gently pat Aang on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But we'll get even!"

Aang looked away sadly.

"It's okay, Aang." Katara whispered as she touched his face soothingly.

Aang held back a sigh as he felt her touch. Sokka blinked, noticing Aang's reaction to his sister. He felt the instinctive urge to knock Aang back into unconsciousness, but he smiled instead. He knew the Avatar felt something for his sister and whether his stubborn sister would admit it or not, she felt something for the Avatar in return. It shocked Sokka slightly but he trusted Aang with his sister. Sokka twitched. Aang was the ONLY one he trusted with his sister…

Katara and Aang raised an eyebrow at Sokka, who was staring off into space, his left eye twitching.

"Sokka?" Katara started but her brother soon waved his hands in dismissal.

"Katara you watch over Aang. Toph, the Earth King and I will start the plans…" Sokka frowned as he started to leave, mumbling. "And if that bear eats my food again I am going to have a new throw rug…"

Very aware that they were now alone, Katara and Aang looked at each other and blushed madly. Katara yanked her hand away from Aang's cheek, stuttering an apology, when Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

"Aang??" Katara whispered, her body warming at his touch.

Aang rested his forehead against hers.

"Katara, you mean everything to me," Aang said softly, tears welling in his eyes. "And I almost got you killed."

Katara took his face into her hands.

"Aang, I would rather die then let you fight alone!"

Not fully understanding what she was saying, Aang shook his head furiously.

"NO! I won't let you die, Katara!" He snapped, tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked into her eyes.

"I-I have to let you go Katara…" He sobbed.

Katara's eyes widened, her heart sinking in fear.

"What are you talking about? I'm NOT leaving! You can't make me! I-"

Aang interrupted Katara by doing the unthinkable. His heart had momentarily taken over the second he looked into her blue eyes. Katara blushed madly as Aang's soft, warm lips descended onto her own. Both of them felt as if white-hot fire was flowing through their bodies. Tears slipped down Aang's cheeks at the feel of her mouth against his. He tried to stop kissing her but when he went to push her away he instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, Aang." Katara whispered; her mind fogged over with the kiss.

Aang's heart swelled at her confession, filling with love and excitement. Yet he knew he couldn't let her love him. He had to save her! Confused and heart aching, Aang pulled away, intent on telling the horrible lie that he did not love her in return. But as soon as his hazy eyes lay upon her glazed ones his self-control snapped once again, and he crushed her to him.

"I love you too, Katara."

Aang knew he could not give Katara up. He didn't know what he would do without the Avatar state or how he was going to defeat the fire nation, but Katara was his light in the dark and he would protect her some way or another. He would protect the world some other way. Aang looked down at Katara and smiled, they would protect the world together. Suddenly there was a crash outside the door and Sokka's voice could be heard screaming at what Aang guessed was the bear.

He grinned. Okay, Sokka could help too.

(So how was it? Good old Sokka, always knows when to show up doesn't he? Well, I hope you liked it! RR pweeze. Tootles)


End file.
